How we felt
by DarklingMusings
Summary: Poems about the lives of different characters.
1. Luke's Betrayal

sometimes all you can think is why?

In the dark and endless rain

And the whole world seems to cry

Cause what's happened is so full of pain

Yet time goes by they change, forget

And you lock the pain deep down inside

When your sad people never get

What great sorrow that you hide

To them you'll never complain

Nobody would remember

But you've been broken again and again

Adding to the pain you hide forever

The sorrows too great

You're falling apart

The help's to late

You've lost your heart

You turn away

with tears in your eyes

you start to betray

and hide it with lies

they don't understand

they never will

you shove away their hand

you've had your fill

you give in to the dark

you kill your old friends

you obey master's bark

and prepare their ends

but when the time's hear

you realize inside

when the fate is near

you can't hate though you've tried

you're a hero at last

but in the wrong way

they forgive your past

but come what may

they'll never forget

that you hurt them so

and you cannot let

the guilt go


	2. Percy's Love

How Could I Have Been so Blind

How could I have been so blind?

That I thought I could not find

The lady of my utter bliss

Standing right there how could I miss?

I guess she's right

I'm a seaweed brain

My ignorance

Must have drove her insane

To think that I did not see

Is the stupidest thing in history

We stood together through thick and thin

To think of all the adventures we've been in

But I did not realize

That we were both in love

I was to engulfed

There was a war I was thinking of

A war that took all

Where many did fall

We stood together

Fought for forever

Yet after the war was over

I realized that all that mattered was you

All the times you've saved my life

If you weren't here what would I do

You tied me to my current life

You stood with me through all the strife

And now that we are together

I swear I'll be yours forever

How could I not realize sooner

That you're all I can think of

Cause when the Earth has been saved

All I can think is I'm madly in love


	3. Calypso's Lament

Calypso's Lament

Why do I always hope

That there is something more?

Why can I not get

That it'll be just like before?

I fall in love

he breaks my heart

he has to leave

I'm torn apart

It'll never stop

The fates decreed

Yet I can dream

And every thought doth lead

To a broken curse

A brighter sunrise

Forever with him

And his sea green eyes

I promised myself

I would not tell

Yet I cannot live

Not knowing well

That he had to leave

To go back outside

I can't keep mum

Though I've tried

Yet his answer

I already know

The tears stream down

As I watch him go

It always happens

The same old way

It'll happen again

Another day

I fall in love

He breaks my heart

He has to leave

And I'm torn apart

I fall in love

He breaks my heart

He has to leave

And I'm torn apart


	4. Poseidon's Love

Posiedon's Love / Sally Jackson

Look at her

You can't deny

I love her

And I know why

She's wonderful

She's the perfect girl

The world's my oyster

Sally's my pearl

I love her more

Than I can say

Yet I'm a god

I must go away

I offer to bring her

But she declines

She wants a life

That she defines

Her love of me and the child

Bring her so much divine trouble

I want to embrace her and take her down

Live with her forever in a golden bubble

But she wants her own life

And I can't disobey

To be independent

Is Sally's way

The tears form in my eyes

As I look back once more

At what she does for her dream

On that faraway shore

I never forget her

I watch from afar

I know what her troubles

And hopes are

I want to be with her

But I am resigned

She's a mortal

And however I've pined

She is her own person

And it's her own life

I just can't stop wishing

That she was my wife

I just can't stop wishing

That she was my wife


	5. Bianca's Betrayal Nico's pov

When you left me

it was the last straw on the haystack of my sorrow

before you left

you were the only thing that made me have hopes for tomorrow

yet you went ahead

and said the pledge with determination in your eyes

and I broke down,

Nico the brave, Nico who never cries

When you turned way

It was the end to my carefree days

How did you betray me?

Let me count the ways

I felt my fatal flaw

As the anger swept all around

The pain and the anger

Drove me into the ground

I couldn't take it

And you never said you regret

We were closer than anyone

How could you forget?

You went away

Without looking back

You looked at me

Like there's something I lack

"you'll understand my choice when your older"

were your last words to me

of all the things so meaningful

you had to choose what made me empty

my last look at you

betrayed a desperation I tried to hide

and I held the pain

long after you'd died

the past is the past

and all was forgiven

you walk with the dead

I walk with the livin'

But we are closer than anyone

And though apart our paths our set

We love each other more than anything

And it's a love we can't forget


	6. Guess

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I am going to start making people guess who it is every time I post. The person who sends me a PM with the right answer first can tell me what to write my next poem about but they can't tell anyone what topic they gave me and can't enter the next time.  
**

**Can you guess who this is?**

You betrayed me, you lied and lied

You broke your promise and he died

And as for me I just cried and cried

You made a promise you could not keep

And now he's stuck in endless sleep

And you didn't even pause to weep

You told me I was doing good

You said I was doing what I should

You lied to me like a traitor would

You used me as a simple tool

How could I have been such a fool

To help you bring forth Kronos's rule

You're fake smile, your snake-like charm

Can bring only horrible harm

It should have filled me with alarm

But instead I trusted you

Believed what you wanted me to

And now I don't know what to do

I betrayed them, you betrayed me

It was all a lie, and now I see

A traitor is what you'll always be


	7. Guess 2

Disclaimer : I don't own PJO

**Try to guess who this is and post it or pm it to me so you can suggest next week's topic. People who won the week before can't guess.**

I believed in you

I though you'd do

What you had promised to

You said you'd keep

Her safe even in her sleep

Now you feign to weep

You betrayed me

Don't you see

How cruel you can be

You say you're sorry

That I shouldn't worry

This was part of the fate's story

But I know it's true

That whatever you do

You didn't do what you promised to


	8. Regret

You don't know my side of the story

How many times I've whispered "sorry"

You don't know how much I regret

Deserving the hatred that I get

You don't know what I'd do

If I could be reconciled with you

When I had my last own breath

My last words before my death

Were a plea for you to see

The good amongst the bad of me

My mortal point was you

The war was won because you

You turned my heart around

To where the virtue is found

My side of the story

Is not evil glory

It's trying to forget

And painful regret


	9. a 7 year dream

Waking up from a 7 year dream

Wishing this wasn't reality

His betrayal makes me scream

Because he did it because of me

The world is literally ending

And I know I'm to blame

The titan war is impending

This earth will never be the same

I don't want to take the prophecy

I know I can't resist the power

My fatal flaw would betray me

At the world's ending hour

Never thought that in the end

Things would be looking like this

My enemy was my closest friend

Something's gotta be amiss

I give up, step aside

Turn my back on that fate

When I see his face I have to hide

Can't stand knowing that it's too late

Too late to turn this world around

To late to make him understand

I'm crying here without a sound

In this trust forsaken land

7 years after I last saw

the wonderful boy I knew

resisting my fatal flaw

I turn my back on you


	10. the end

Relive the memories one least time

Breathe deep and leave it all behind

Of all the ways it could have been

Never thought that this would be the end

His betrayal struck me deep

But until now I didn't weep

I didn't realize until today

He would really die this way

Although a hero he was at last

that couldn't really change the past

things will change and time will flow

so say goodbye and let it go


End file.
